


Good Girl

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Sweet Steve, Sweet Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Hey there!This actually took me forever to write because I've been sick the past week but I've finally finished it. I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This actually took me forever to write because I've been sick the past week but I've finally finished it. I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

A mumbled curse escaped your lips as you emerged from your ensuite bathroom, clenching your teeth in pain. You practically threw your body onto your bed to rid the pressure that pressed into your enflamed ankle. Taking a deep breath, you exhaled through your nose ad closed your eyes, wishing your ankle would cease throbbing so you could weigh your options.

Steve would be pissed, there was no doubt about that, but what could you do about it? You just happened to land on your ankle in an odd way while jumping from the countertop in your bathroom. It sounds strange, yes, but you had a perfectly good reason to be jumping from the sink and back onto the tiled floor. You were trying to swat a fly that had settled on the ceiling of your bathroom, and after slapping the fly swatter across the ceiling a few times and completely missing, you gave up, jumping from the counter and twisting your ankle while landing.

You laid back on the bed you shared with Steve and huffed a sigh. Any minute now, Steve would be walking through the door to greet you. What were you supposed to tell him when you weren’t capable of following him to the elevator and to the kitchen?

You mentally cursed yourself and folded your hands across your chest, desperately attempting to ignore the throbbing of your ankle. When the soft knock on the door finally came around, your nerves spiked, and you swallowed the nervous, growing lump in your throat. You gave yourself a quick pep talk, discussing the special factors of Steve like caring and kindness, with a specific sentence telling yourself that he would only try to keep you on bedrest for a while. That wasn’t so bad, right?

“Can I come in, sweetheart?” The kind, loving tone he spoke in caused shivers to run down your spine and butterflies to explode in your stomach.

Suppressing a smile, you offered as much information as you could without spoiling your pain and agony. “Mmhmm!” Closing your shaking eyelids and pretending to relax, you let a closed-mouth smile grace your features upon hearing the door gently open and close. You heard him shuffle over to the bed and felt calmer than you should have, considering the circumstances.

“What are you doing?” You could hear the smile in his words and smiled yourself, keeping your eyes shut. You released a childish giggle and felt your stomach flutter when you felt the bed dip beside you heard his soft chuckle echo throughout the room.

“Relaxin’.” You finally chose to open your eyes, finding a smiling Steve Rogers admiring you, and you blushed, glancing away to hide the color of the apples of your cheeks.

Steve chose to take advantage of the situation, leaning forward to press tender kisses to each cheekbone, and then one to the tip of your nose. When he was about to pull away, you cupped his jaw and pressed your lips to his. He smiled before kissing you back sweetly. Before it turned into a heated make-out session, you pulled away and nuzzled your nose with his.

“I came to tell you dinner was ready.” Steve laughed softly and you blushed, chuckling yourself as you both gently pulled away. 

“We got a little distracted, didn’t we?”

“We did,” Steve clarified, grinning almost as if he was proud of you for changing his plans. Which he was. He was glad he got to spend a bit more time alone with you before he had to pull you with him to join the rest of the group. “Ready?” The small smile that graced his features with the simple question made your heart flutter before panic settled in.

You only nodded and slowly sat up while he stood from his spot beside you. You sighed and stood fuller on your working right ankle, barely placing your left foot against the floor. With only a slight wince, you lifted your gaze and offered a sweet smile to rid Steve of an suspicions. Tough luck.

“Are you okay, Baby?” Steve reached out and rested his arms on your biceps to hold you steady. He furrowed his brow and subconsciously puffed his bottom lip out.

You huffed a sigh and dropped your shoulders. “No,” You mumbled softly and scrunched your nose.

“What’s wrong?”

“My stupid ass decided it was a good idea to jump from the bathroom counter,” You muttered, words jumbling together in the slightest, but Steve could understand clearly. He couldn’t resist the laughter that bubbled up inside him and you pouted. “Stop laughing at me!” You whined playfully and Steve apologized, laughter still shaking his shoulders.

“You did what?” He managed to ask through his giggles.

“It’s not as dumb as it sounds.” 

Steve chuckled softly and you rolled your eyes melodramatically. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart. What happened exactly?”

“I was trying to kill a fly that landed on the ceiling.”

“And?”

“And I missed. So, I jumped off the counter and twisted my ankle.” You let out a soft snicker in discomfiture and lowered your gaze. You would admit to the idea not being the brightest, but you’d done worse things and been completely fine.

“Oh, Baby.” With a chuckle, Steve swooped below you and lifted you from the ground, bridal style. He brought you into the bathroom and gently placed you onto the counter. He lifted your leg and examined your left ankle. It had already swelled and became enflamed and you gave him a remorseful look. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. I’ll make sure to take good care o’ ya.” He gently traced your talus with his fingertip, and you watched quietly.

Your mind drifted as he investigated your injury and the ghost of a smile graced your calm features. Even with you seated upon the countertop, he still managed a taller height. The thought caused butterflies to swirl around in your stomach and you let the smile win. You fidgeted your hands and wiggled your hips while Steve allowed his fingertips to glide across your red, puffy skin.

Upon feeling your movement, Steve looked up at you, glancing through his eyelashes seeing that his head remained in the same place. However, when he saw your ear-splitting, eye-crinkling grin, he found himself unable to hinder his own beam. “What is it, Honey?”

“You’re really sweet, Stevie.”

His smile faltered for a mere second before it turned into an even bigger grin with a small giggle accompanying it. 

“You’re adorable.” You winked at him and watched as the apples of his cheeks flushed. It was your pride and joy to fluster him anytime you possibly could. You placed a sloppy kiss to his noise again and watched his eyes light up with joy and love.

“Looks like you won’t be putting pressure on this ankle for a while, Sweetheart.” Steve gently wrapped your swollen ankle and pressed the softest kiss to the wrap. “I’ll have to carry you everywhere, Baby Girl.”

You giggled and showed him a sheepish smile. “I’m not complaining.”

A low rumble emitted from Steve’s throat and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss directly beneath your left ear. “That’s my girl.” And for once in his life, Steve was glad you injured yourself. “That’s my good, good girl.”


End file.
